1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors.
More particularly, the invention relates to sliding vane compressors.
2. The Prior Art
One of the problems which are encountered with prior-art sliding vane compressors is how to maintain the required amount of play (i.e., spacing) between the axial endfaces of the rotor and the juxtaposed surfaces of the chamber in which the same is mounted. This spacing, between each axial rotor endface and the juxtaposed chamber surface, is generally about 0.05 mm; it is set and maintained by means of axial pressure bearings. These are mounted on the rotary shaft of the compressor and support the rotor against the housing walls having the aforementioned chamber surfaces. Such bearings, e.g., needle bearings or roller bearings, must be high-precision bearings which are correspondingly expensive. Also, the juxtaposed surfaces of the housing and the rotor must be precision machined to make them as planar as possible, and all elements must be assembled with the greatest care to assure their proper cooperation. All of these factors combine to make the prior-art compressors of the type in question rather expensive.